Rowlf the Dog filmography
A filmography for Rowlf the Dog. :Does not include archive footage. 1960s thumb|250px|''The Jimmy Dean Show'' * Purina Dog Chow Commercials (1962-1963) *American Photocopy Equipment Company industrial film (1963) * Esskay Meats Commercials (1960s) *''The Jimmy Dean Show'' (1963-1966) *Wilson's Meats Meeting Film (1965) * IBM Commercials (1966) *La Choy presentation film (1966) *''The Mike Douglas Show'' (1966) ... guest *''Our Place'' (1967) ... co-host *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' (1967) ... guest *''The Muppets On Puppets'' (1968) *''The Pied Piper of Astroworld'' (1968) ... guest *Sesame Street Pitch Reel (1969) *''Sesame Street'' (1969) ... Baker Film: "Let's Sing a Song of 9" 1970s thumb|250px|''The Muppet Show'' *''This Is Tom Jones'' (1971) ... guest *''The Julie Andrews Hour'' (1973) ... guest *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' (1975) *''The Muppet Show'' (1976-1981) *''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special'' (1977) *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' (1978) *''Cleo'' (1978) ... guest *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (1979) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' (1979) *''The Mike Douglas Show'' (1979) ... guest 1980s thumb|250px|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (1981) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1983) *''The Merv Griffin Show'' (1983) ... guest *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Night of 100 Stars'' (1985) *''Children's Songs and Stories with the Muppets'' (1985) *''Country Music with the Muppets'' (1985) *''Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets'' (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' (1987) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' (1988) *''Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director'' (1988) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) :*Episode 102: Oceans :*Episode 104: Dog City :*Episode 107: Fitness :*Episode 109: Garbage :*Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets *''The Arsenio Hall Show'' ... guest (1989) 1990s thumb|250px|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996) :*Episode 102: Garth Brooks *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) 2000s *''The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) *''Keep Fishin''' music video (2002) *''Weezer and the Muppets Go Fishin''' making the video (2002) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''Muppets Party Cruise'' (2003) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *CanTeen commercial (2005) *''Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony'' (2005) **Episode 02 *Muppet viral videos (2008-2009) **"Rolling with the Skateboarding Dog" **"The Skateboarding Dog Gets Served" **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2009) ... guest 2010s *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' (2010) ... "Game Day" episode *''D23 Expo (2011) *"The Muppet Show Theme" music video (2011) *The Muppets'' (2011) *Alamo Rent a Car commercials (2011) *''Saturday Night Live'' (2011) ... Guest *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *"All I Need is Love" music video (2012) *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! *Lipton commercial (2014) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Puppy Bowl X'' segments (2014) *''The View'' (2014, guest appearance) *''Muppet Moments'' (2015) * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (2015) * The Muppets (2015) **Episode 103: Bear Left Then Bear Write **Episode 104: Pig Out **Episode 107: Pig's in a Blackout **Episode 108: Too Hot to Handler **Episode 109: Going, Going, Gonzo **Episode 110: Single All the Way **Episode 111: Swine Song **Episode 112: A Tail of Two Piggies **Episode 114: Little Green Lie **Episode 115: Generally Inhospitable **Episode 116: Because... Love * Warburtons commercial (2015) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) *''America's Got Talent'' (2019) ... Guest *Facebook Portal commercials (2019) See also *Rowlf the Dog *Rowlf the Dog songs *Rowlf at the Piano *''Muppet Show'' episodes that did not feature Rowlf __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies